


Helping Out

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Greatest Generation, M/M, War, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Bucky and Toro fought on the front lines back to back with the other Soldiers. Now that's not what heroes do anymore, but Toro can't sit by and do nothing while there's a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the comment_fic prompt "Bucky/Toro adjusting to the 21st century." 
> 
> That was interesting to think about because they both have different areas of adjustment. Too missed maybe from the 70's on (adjusting for Marvel Time warp here) and Bucky sorta missed out but also probably had to be updated on tech and such, as the Winter Soldier, which he'd remember. 
> 
> Anyway, I opted to focus on the current Green Trend. It's a nod to my Grandfather, because this is why he recycled back in '91 as well as some thoughts on the war effort then and the war effort now.

Bucky leaned against the wall of the New Avenger's (or Stev'es- as Bucky still thought of the apartment) hallway and watched Toro dump a pile of metal pieces from some gadget someone had thrown out into a box.

"Planning on making a robot?" Bucky asked. "If you are, you should know there are strict rules about making robots among the Avengers."

Bucky bit back a laugh as Toro glanced up from the recycling bins. He had the look of total irritation he could only summon up when he first woke in the morning. Not saying a word in response, Toro walked to the other room and came back with various cans and lots of paper.

"You are not recycling my comics, Toro." Bucky said, but made no move to rescue them from the bin.  
Instead, he watched as Toro brought the two living room wastebaskets over and began to sort out the recyclable paper. After a few minutes of watching is friend obsess over the recycling, Bucky threw up his hands.

"You win," he said. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket and went over to Toro. "What the hell are you doing."

Toro looked up at him like he'd asked what a gun was. "I'm recycling." 

"I can see that." Bucky replied. Ignoring him, Toro stood and began to head for the den, but Bucky stepped into Toro's path. Utilizing the seconds he had between Toro registering what he'd done and Toro reacting, Buck placed his thumb against Toro's lower lip. As it usually did, the gesture stopped Toro dead.

"Why," Bucky asked, tracing Toro's lip with his thumb, "have you decided to get with the green trend so suddenly."

Toro pulled back from Bucky's finger and shook his head. "It's not that Buck," he answered. Then he gave Bucky a sterner look , one that he might have picked up from Steve or maybe even Namor. "There's a war on." 

"Oh," Bucky muttered. "Right."

Bucky looked at Toro and he knew his look was probably patronizing, but he couldn't help it. The gesture was so very Toro, but the reality . . .

"Toro, I don't think- I don't think recycling helps the war the same way it did back in our time. I'm pretty sure -"

A heavy sigh filled the hallway as Toro crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Yeah, I noticed. I just-" Toro shrugged and gave Bucky a pained look that caused Bucky to rest his hand on Toro's shoulder.

"I just wanted to do something, since supers can't fight on the front lines anymore, and everyone seems to just . . . not to care, or notice, or-or-" Toro's words faltered. Bucky squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"Want me to drive you to the recycling center?"

"Would you? Everyone still drive's so fast, I hate getting on the freeways."

"says the man who flies," Bucky laughed, But he nodded at went to get his keys. "But coffee first? Please?"

He was rewarded with a laugh from Toro. "Oh god yes, unless you made it!" 

"Nope," Bucky replied dragging Toro toward the kitchen, "I think Clint did, which may be worse."

"Not possible," Toro answered. 

Bucky laughed as he went to the kitchen, but passing some of the cans Toro had sorted gave him pause. For a moment he heard the shouts of soldiers on the front lines, men he'd once fought to protect. 

"Hey, next time you do all this, if I'm around, let me help."

Toro gave Bucky a tight smile and nodded in agreement.


End file.
